A Second Chance
by JacobsConlonBrooklynNewsie
Summary: The sequel to Swaped Suitor. Takes place 20 years after the end of SS. Aslan allows Decadia to come to the Pevensies' world where she's in for a few surprises.
1. Coming to our World

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except for Decadia and Green Valley)**

_Here's the first chapter. Enjoy!_

**Chapter One**

Decadia sighed again for the umpteenth time. She was bored. Being a 53 year old queen of a boring country with no husband or children was not fun.

Her children had grown and were married, and he husband had died 10 years earlier in a major battle against Galma.

Her best friend, Selmantha, wasn't even around anymore. She had been sold as a slave to the Tisroc and they were only able to communicate through letters.

There was nothing for Decadia to do, and there was no one to talk to.

She was reading in her room and wanted desperately to do something. To go somewhere. To go to Narnia. She stopped when she thought of that place.

_Narnia_, she thought. _So many wonderful memories._

She hadn't even thought of that place since her husband had died.

When she thought of Narnia, memories had filled her head. So many wonderful memories of the fantastic creatures, the colors, the sights, the sounds, the Pevensies. She smiled. The four kings and queens who had been her best friends and her family. She still remembered the day they had disappeared like it was yesterday. They were out hunting the magical White Stag and they had meant to be gone for only a few hours. They never came back. No one to this day what had happened to them.

The day they had disappeared was the day she had last seen her love High King Peter. Just remembering him brought tears to her eyes. Lovingly, she touched the wedding ring that still hung around her neck. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. They were engaged and their wedding was planned for three days after they had mysteriously vanished. They were truly in love and they still were. At least, she was. She knew nothing of him. For all she knew, he was dead.

She had thought about Peter before but never like this. Now, she was missing him so much her heart hurt.

Suddenly, she broke down. She dropped to her knees, sobbing, and cried out, "Aslan! Oh, Great Lion! Why did you take them away? Why did you take him away? Peter! My true love Peter! Where is he? Where are they? Where have you taken them? Are they dead? Please answer me!"

She was still sobbing when she heard a deep, calm voice.

It said. "Daughter, they are not dead."

Decadia looked up and in front of her was the Almighty Lion Aslan.

She was in shock. Both from the lion and the news he brought.

"The-they're not?" she stuttered out.

"No," Aslan replied "I only had them find the way to their own world."

(Decadia had been told the story of them coming through the wardrobe many times so she knew what He meant when He said 'their own world').

"But why Aslan? Why would you take them away?"

"It was their time then. They needed to be able to adjust back to their own world."

"But why did it have to be then? Peter and I were to be married three days later."

"It would've been worse for him and for you if I had waited."

Though she had calmed down, she was still crying."

Aslan saw this, "Decadia, do you still love him and miss him greatly."

"With all of my soul," Aslan didn't respond. It looked like he was thinking about something.

He finally spoke, "You may go."

"Go where?"

"To their world," It took her a minute to take this in. "I only," He continued, "allow people to travel between worlds when it's dire. I can tell you truly need this."

She finally allowed this to sink in.

"Will they be able to recognize me," she asked, "now that I'm considerably older?"

"You will be aged down once you change worlds. You will be Susan's age: 16 years old."

"How old is Peter now?"

"He is 17 years old."

There was a pause. She was shocked when she learned how young they had become.

"When will I be able to go?" she asked.

"You may leave now, if it pleases you."

"Yes. Oh yes, please."

"Stand," He told her. She did. "I will blow you there. Remember, this isn't permanent. You will, at some point, return back to Green Valley. Do you understand?" She nodded.

"I will now send you."

Decadia closed her eyes and felt his breath. When she opened her eyes, she was in a whole new world.

_End of chapter one. Please tell me what you think of it in a review._

_(I know we were never told that Aslan has something to do with them leaving Narnia, but I always thought he did.)_


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing (except now I own Robin).**

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2 **

Wow, thought Decadia as she looked around, this place is so different.

As she looked around she took in all the sights and sounds around her: the buildings, the plants, the cars, the people, and everything happening around her.

She then looked down at herself.

_What the-?_ she thought.

Her beautiful Narnian gown was gone and it was replaced with a knee-length brown skirt, a button down white blouse, and lack flats. She was also much younger. The vague beginning of wrinkles that were starting to appear had vanished completely, and instead her skin was smooth. She remembered, then, that Aslan told her she would be 16 years old.

She also remembered the reason as to why she came.

"Peter," she whispered to herself. She started looking for him. It was very hard. The new place she was in was very large and crowded. She couldn't find him anywhere. She started asking people if they'd seen him. Everyone she asked either said "no" or that 'they didn't know him.' She was becoming frustrated. Finally, she asked the right person.

"Peter Pevensie?" the stranger asked her.

Decadia smiled, looking hopeful.

"Yes. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, I believe he's at the park about ten blocks down."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you ever so much!" She ran off.

Finally, she arrived. She scoured the park, looking everywhere for him. At last, she found him. He was sitting on a bench by himself. It looked like he was waiting for someone.

She started to walk over to him. But as she was nearing him, someone beat her to him. Another girl who was Decadia's age with long dark brown hair and blue eyes had gotten to him first.

When the other girl got to him, Decadia stopped and watched. Peter seemed to like this girl. He hugged her and they sat down and were smiling and laughing. It reminded Decadia of the night she and Peter had met. That night at dinner, they had shared more smiles and laughs between themselves then with anyone else. And that's what she was watching now. She felt heartbroken. She couldn't go up to him now, so she just walked away.

Walking through the crowds, she was trying not to cry. Her mind was racing, _Who was that girl? How does he know her? Does he even remember me?_ But then, another thought came into her head, Maybe _that wasn't his girlfriend. Maybe she's just a close friend, or a relative, or someone he hadn't seen in a while. Yeah, that's probably what she was._

Just thinking this made her feel better.

She was so focused on her thoughts that she failed to see the girl walking in front of her, and walked right into her.

"Omigosh!" Decadia exclaimed as she helped the girl up, "I am so sorry! That was completely my fault."

"No, no. The fault is all mi-" The girl stopped talking and looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" Decadia asked her.

"Decadia?" the young girl asked, amazed.

Decadia was shocked. No one here could possibly know her except for Peter, Susan, Edmund, and- she finally saw it.

"Lucy!" she cried.

The two old friends hugged.

"I can't believe it!" said Lucy. "What are you doing her? How did you get here?"

"Aslan sent me," she replied. "He saw I was missing you all like mad and allowed me to come. He even gave me new clothes and made me 16 again."

"How old are you really?"

"Ugh, 53 years old. I so much prefer being 16."

"Has Peter seen you yet?"

Decadia paused, remembering what she saw.

"No, he hasn't," she answered.

"Well, I'm on my way home now, and you must come with me. Our parents are away for the week so you can stay with us. Oh, the others will be so excited to see you again!" And they walked off.

Before long, they arrived at the Pevensies' house. It was small, only two floors and was a pale blue; like nothing Decadia had ever seen before. But she found it very cute and charming. They went in, and Decadia found that she preferred this house than to her own castle.

"Susan! Edmund! Come her, now!" Lucy called.

Within a minute, they were both there, Decadia was amazed to see the great King Edmund and Queen Susan both so young.

"Lucy, what's the matter?" Susan asked.

"Look who I found," she answered, gesturing to Decadia.

They looked at her, and their faces suddenly lit up.

"Decadia!" they both shouted happily.

They ran over to hug her. Everyone started talking at once.

While they were talking, Peter came in. They all turned to him.

"Hello," he said to them. He noticed they were all staring at him and smiling. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"We have a surprise," Edmund told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Someone came to visit," Susan told him. Lucy giggled.

"Who?" They moved apart to show him. "Decadia," he said with a huge smile on his face. He went over to hug her. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," she returned, trying not to cry.

Peter continued, "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"I thought the same thing."

After another few moments, they pulled apart.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Well, actually, I'm here to see-"

She was interrupted by the door opening. In came the girl Decadia had seen Peter with at the park.

"Robin, hey," Peter said to her.

"Hi. I just came over to bring you your backpack. You left it on the bench. But it looks like I've interrupted something," she said looking at Decadia. "Who is this?"

"This is my-my-" Peter tried to come up with something.

"This is our cousin," Edmund stated, "Caddie."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you," Robin said, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Decadia replied. "And you are?"

'Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you knew. I'm Robin, Peter's girlfriend," she answered, linking arms with him.

"Oh, really?" Decadia asked, trying to sound normal. "I didn't know."

"Peter, you've never mentioned me?" Robin asked him.

"Well I haven't seen her in a really long time, so I wasn't able to tell her."

Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all looked at Decadia to see if they could tell what she was thinking. She had a smile on her face.

_Next chapter coming soon! PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
